May I
by SkyeWard17
Summary: Skye and Grant have a big fight and are struggling to put the pieces of their broken relationship back together. A SkyeWard AU story.
1. May I Hold You As You Fall To Sleep

May I - A SkyeWard Story

Song Prompt: May I by Trading Yesterday

Summary: Skye and Grant have a big fight and are struggling to put the pieces of their broken relationship back in place.

A/N: I was listening to Trading Yesterday's May I the other day and I couldn't help byt start to write this 5 chapter fanfic. I hope you all like this :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD nor will I EVER own it! and I do not own the song lyrics either...

Chapter One: May I Hold You As You Fall To Sleep

*One Month Earlier*

Wednesday, May 11th at 9:30 p.m.

"I'm going out tonight with a couple of friends, do you want to come with me?" asked Skye as she put on her earrings

"That depends, where are you going?" asked Grant wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'm just going to go that new bar a couple of blocks from here" said Skye moving in his arms so she could face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And who are you going with?" asked Grant curiously.

"Jemma, Leo, Bobbi, Lance and Miles" answered Skye.

"I think I'll stay home tonight" said Grant truth be told he never liked Miles (Miles was Skye's ex-finacee and Grant was sure that Miles is still in love with Skye) and he really didn't want to spent the night at a bar with him.

"Okay, do you feel okay, do you want me too stay home with you tonight? asked Skye.

"No, I feel fine, go and have fun, just not too much fun" said Grant.

"Okay, I should be home around one or one-thirty okay?" said Skye.

"Okay, be safe, I love you" said Grant.

"I will, I love you too baby" said Skye kissing Grant before she grabbed her phone, car keys her purse and walked out the door.

*5 1/2 Hours Later*

At 1:55 p.m.

'Why is she not home?" Grant asked himself for the hundreth time that night 'I'll just try and call her'. Grant then picked up his phone and dialled Skye's number.

"Hey baby, where are you, you said the you were going to be back by now, I hope that you're okay, call me back, I love you, bye" said Grant into his phone for what seemed like the tenth time today.

Five minutes later he heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Grant threw the door.

"It's your fiancee who stupidly forgot her keys" said Skye.

"Hey baby, I thought something happened to you" said Grant after he opened the door.

"Sorry for worrying you" said Skye with a distant look in her eyes.

"Hey, what happend?" asked Grant worried.

"Nothing, I promise can you please drop the subject" said Skye.

"Of course, we should go to bed" said Grant he'd ask again tomorrow.

"Okay" said Skye and she and Grant went to bed.

A/N: Well..That was a little shorter than I expected it to be but I hope you liked it, Oh and there is going to be four more chapters to this story, there might be more than that but I don't know, Oh and for those of you who read Don't You Remember and Girlfriend I will update them I promise but I have/had a lot of stuff going on right now but hopefully I will be able to update them soon :) Oh and the fight part will be in the next chapter, I needed to establish a base line for what I'm going to do next...:)

Thanks for reading!

SW17


	2. When The World Is Closing In

A/N: Hi Guys! Thank You to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed! It means a lot to me :)

Oh and in this chapter I will be writing what happened at the bar...So to the guest reviewer who reviewed saying that you wanted to know what happened at the bar here it is :)

Oh and If you have never heard this song I HIGHLY RECOMMEND that you do :)

WARNING: Mentions of rape

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD or the song lyrics, MAOS belongs to Marvel, and the song belongs to Trading Yesterday :)

Chapter Two: When The World Is Closing In

**There you stand, opened heart, opened doors, full of life with a world that's wanting more, but I can see when the lights start to fade, the day is done and your smile has gone away, let me raise you up, let me be your love**

*FLASHBACK TO THE BAR*

"Hey Skye" said Jemma when she saw Skye entering the bar.

"Hey Jem" said Skye to her friend as she sat down at the table. "Hey guys"

"Hey Skye" said Bobbi

"Where's Hunter?" asked Skye curiously.

"He had to work late tonight" said Bobbi.

"Where's Grant?" asked Miles curiously.

"He said he had a headache and didn't want to be in a bar full of people tonight" said Skye.

"Well that's to bad, I think he would have had fun" said Miles thinking of how easy it would be to try and get Skye back for himself.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute" said Skye leaving the table to go get a drink.

"Can I have a Shirley Temple please?" said Skye to the bartender.

"You do realize that doesn't have any alchol in it?" asked the bartender.

"Yes I do" said Skye.

"Okay, one Shirley Temple coming right up" said the bartender.

"Thank you" said Skye handing him the money and grabbing her drink from the counter.

"Hey Skye" said Miles from behind Skye.

"What do you want Miles?" asked Skye turning around to face Miles.

"Nothing, can't two friends talk to each other without the other one thinking they want something?" asked Miles innocently.

"I know you want something Miles, just say what you want and be done with it" said Skye starting to get irritated.

"I want you, Skye" said Miles starting to lean closer to Skye.

"Well you can't have me, I'm engaged to Grant now, You should have thought about that before you slept with Katelynn behind my back the whole time we were together" said Skye trying not to yell.

"I'm sorry I made a mistake, will you ever let that go?" asked Miles.

"No, I won't and I probably never will" said Skye moving to walk back to the table Jemma, Bobbi and Leo were sitting.

"Don't walk away while I'm talking to you!" said Miles grabbing Skye's wrist.

"Miles, let go of me!" said Skye trying not to show how much him grabbing her wrist hurt. 'This is why were not together anymore' thought Skye to herself.

"No, I won't unless you say I'm forgiven and dump your pathetic fiancee and come back with me" said Miles stubbornly.

"There is no chance that I will EVER break up with Grant and go back to you!" said Skye her voice was getting louder and she noticed a couple of people looking at them out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well how about I just leave a note at the doorstep of your apartment or text him with your phone?" challenged Miles with a sly smile.

"I would NEVER give you my keys or my phone, so good luck" said Skye despretly trying to free her wrist from his grasp only for him to tighten his grip forcing her to yell out a little.

"Maybe we should take this outside, huh?" asked Miles.

"Please Miles just let me go!" said Skye as Miles started leading her to the back of the bar to the alley.

"No, I'm actually enjoying this" said Miles laughing slightly.

"JEMMA!" yelled Skye hoping to get her friends' attention. Just as they got to the door Jemma, Bobbi and Leo came running over.

"Miles what are you doing?" asked Leo.

"I'm leaving and taking this brat with me!" said Miles grabbing Skye's wrist tighter, smirking when he heard Skye whimpering.

"Okay, but maybe you should let go of Skye's wrist first" said Bobbi.

"If I do that she'll run" said Miles.

"Maybe if you weren't gripping my wrist so hard and telling me to leave the man I LOVE and go with you then I wouldn't want to run from you!" yelled Skye getting angerier by the second.

"Maybe if you hadn't left me for that moron of a man, MAYBE this wouldn't have to happen!" yelled Miles.

"Hey Miles, calm down" said Leo.

"How about you calm down!" yelled Miles to Leo.

"Hey! I'm sorry but your all going to have to leave" said the manager of the bar.

"Good we were just leaving anyway!" said Miles tugging Skye with him out of the bar.

"You three too"

"Okay, we're going" said Bobbi.

Once they left the bar they didn't see Skye or Miles anywhere.

"SKYE?" yelled Jemma.

"SKYE?" yelled Bobbi.

"Where did he take her?" asked Leo.

"I have no clue" said Bobbi.

"But we need to find her before Grant finds out Miles took her" said Jemma starting to panic.

"Yeah, Jemma and I will go left and you go right" said Leo.

"Okay but if one of us finds her we need to send a text or call to make sure the others know that we found her" said Bobbi.

"Okay we will text or call when we find her" said Jemma starting to walk down the street with Leo following her.

*Two Hours Later*

At 1:35 a.m.

Jemma and Leo had been walking for almost two and a half hours trying to find Skye when they came to an alley and heard someone calling for help.

"That sounds like Skye" said Jemma. "Hello?"

"Help.."

"Skye, is that you?" asked Leo but they didn't get an answer.

"I'll go get her, you call Bobbi" said Jemma.

"I'll be right back" said Leo.

"Skye! oh my gosh, are you okay?" asked Jemma kneeling by her friend.

"Jemma!" said a relieved Skye throwing her arms around Jemma's neck.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" asked Jemma returning the hug.

"My wrist hurts.." said Skye a little uncertainly.

"Skye sweetheart, what happened?" asked Jemma before notiging Bobbi and Leo and pulling away from Skye.

"Skye what happened after he took you from the bar?" asked Bobbi.

"He, uh..He dragged me here" said Skye nervously looking at her lap.

"What happened after he dragged you here?" asked Leo.

"He, uh..He took my purse with my phone in it and keys tomine and Grant's apartment, and he, uh..forced me to, uh..to have sex with him" said Skye threw tears.

"Oh my gosh" said Jemma hugging her friend.

"That a**hole" said Bobbi.

"Please don't tell Grant" begged Skye pulling away from Jemma.

"Why not?" asked Leo.

"Because he can't know about this, I have to tell him myself" said Skye.

"Okay we won't tell him" said Jemma.

"Thank you" said Skye grateful that she has amazing friends. "Whst time is it?"

"1:45" said Bobbi after checking her phone.

"Grant is going to be worried" said Skye. "I have to go home"

"Okay we'll walk you home to make sure nothing happens to you" said Leo.

"Thanks guys, you are amazing" said Skye hugging her friends.

"Your welcome, now let's go before poor Grant has a heart attack" said Bobbi.

When she got home she lied and told Grant that she lost her keys, purse and phone at the bar before they both went to bed.

"I love you, Skye" said Grant kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Grant" said Skye before she finally went to sleep curled against Grant's side

Little did either know what was ahead for both of them and their relationship...

A/N So..That happened, in the next chapter will be Skye and Grant the next day...Just so you know I've never liked Miles, Austin (Chloe's boyfriend) is a good actor, but I HATE his character in AOS...Well I hope you liked it, and for those who read DYR? and Girlfriend I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...I will...I promise..

Okay I need to tell you guys this, I can not write chapters for a while because my right wrist is in a splint and I have to keep it in a splint for a couple weeks...

Also, I have decided that this story will be 10 chapters long..

Thanks for reading!

SW17


	3. And You Can't Breathe

A/N: Hi everyone, another update for May I...I know that some of you expressed (some kind of) concern for Skye being raped by Miles, and if she is going to tell Grant about it, she will and that's why they get into a huge fight, because Grant decides to go beat the crap out of him when Skye tells him not to...and it is very hard to write with one hand so that's why this has taking longer to be updated, I might have to get surgery on my wrist, so...This is what is keeping my mind off of that thought...

It might take me longer to update future chapters, so hang in there!

Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own MAOS or the song lyrics to May I none of this is mine except the story!

Chapter Three: When You Can't Breathe

*The Next Day*

"Good morning sweetheart" said Grant.

"Good morning" said Skye.

"How are you feeling?" asked Grant.

"Okay" said Skye getting out of bed.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened last night, but when you do, you know you can always talk to me right?" asked Grant not wanting to push her to talk about it.

"I know, thank you" said Skye before walking over to where he was by the bed and kissing him.

"Your welcome, how about we get dressed and go out for breakfast?" said Grant.

"That sounds great" said Skye.

"Okay, I'm going to go and shower" said Grant.

"Okay" said Skye before she started to get dressed.

*ONE HOUR LATER*

Skye and Grant were at a resturant eating when Miles came in.

"Skye, baby, are you okay?" asked Grant worriedly.

"Huh?" asked Skye.

"I asked if you were okay" said Grant getting even more worried.

"Yeah I am, can we go?" asked Skye not wanting to be anywhere near Miles.

"Of course, let me just go and pay and we'll go" said Grant getting up from his chair and going to pay. When Miles saw Grant getting up and walking to the front he went over to where Skye was and sat down in the chair that Grant was sitting in.

"Hey" said Miles casually after he sat down.

"What are you doing here?" asked Skye.

"I came to see you" said Miles.

"Well, I don't want to see you" said Skye.

"Too bad for you then, I 'found' your phone" said Miles handing Skye her phone back.

"You mean stole my phone, why are you giving it back?" asked Skye.

"That's classified, but I wouldn't delete those pictures on there" said Miles.

"What picture's?" asked Skye curiously because she hadn't taken any picture's from last night.

"The picture's you took from last night" said Miles smiling.

"I didn't take any picture's last night" said Skye.

"Yes you did" said Miles. "Look for yourself"

Skye unlocked her phone and went into her picture gallery and was shocked at what she found.

"I didn't take these" said Skye.

"Yes you did, and I wouldn't delete them" said Miles.

"Why? What happens if I delete them?" asked Skye.

"Let's just say, something will happen to your fiancee if you do" said Miles warningly.

"Hey are you ready to go?" asked Grant stopping beside Skye and noticing how tense she was.

"Yeah, let's go" said Skye getting up from her chair.

"See you guys later" said Miles.

"Yeah, see ya" said Grant as he took Skye's hand and lead her out the door.

"Are you okay?" asked Grant concerned.

"I don't know" said Skye truthfully she never wanted to see Miles again, but that might not happen, so she took comfort in Grant, he was the only thing that might help her get over this even if he didn't know it yet. "Can we go home?"

"Of course baby" said Grant leading her to the car and opening the door for her to get in.

*A HALF AN HOUR LATER, AT SKYE AND GRANT'S APARTMENT*

"I need to tell you something" said Skye timidly.

"You can tell me anything" said Grant as he lead her to the couch.

"I know, it's about what happened at the bar last night" said Skye holding Grant's hand for comfort. "And please don't interupt"

"Okay, I won't" said Grant squeezing her hand growing more and more concerned for her.

"When I got to the bar, Miles was staring at me and when I went to get a drink he came over and started flirting with me, when I tried to walk away he grabbed my wrist and started squeezing it really hard, after we talked, well more like I yelled at him and begged him to let me go, but he wouldn't he just squeezed harder, I yelled for Jemma, Leo and Bobbi, Lance wasn't there Bobbi said he had to work late, after I yelled for them they immediately came over to me and tried to gwt Miles to let me go but he wouldn't, after a while the manager came and kicked us out of the bar and Miles dragged me out of the bar before Jemma, Leo and Bobbi even noticed we were gone. After he dragged me for a block or two, I don't even remember, but he dragged me into an alley and grabbed my purse with my keys and phone in it and tossed it somewhere, and after that he, uh..he raped me" finished Skye as she started to cry.

"Skye, baby come here" said Grant.

"I'm so sorry" said Skye as she cried into Grant's chest.

"Skye it's not your fault, none of it was" said Grant comfortingly to Skye and she continued to cry and he tried to calm her down rubbing her back and whispering that everything was okay and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Sorry" whispered Skye when she calmed down enough to speak.

"You don't have to be sorry, Miles is the one that is going to wish he was never born" said Grant starting to plan out what he was going to do to him.

"Listen to me Grant, you can't go anywhere near him" said Skye as she pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Why not?" asked Grant.

"Because he will only hurt you, and I don't want you too get hurt because of me" said Skye.

"Okay, I won't go anywhere near him" said Grant.

"Promise me" said Skye. "Promise me you won't go anywhere near him"

"I promise I won't go anywhere near him" said Grant.

"Thank you" said Skye.

"Your welcome" said Grant. "Do you want me to put on a movie?"

"Can we watch the Titanic?" asked Skye.

"Of course" said Grant getting and putting the DVD in and going into the kitchen and getting himself and Skye a drink.

"Thank you" said Skye when Grant gave her her drink.

"Your welcome" said Grant before he leaned over and kissed her.

Grant then leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed the DVD players remote and started the movie then leaning back on the couch so Skye could rest her head on his chest while watching the movie. About half way through the movie Skye and Grant fell asleep.

A/N: that was a very odd place to end it right? LOL, if there is any spelling mistake's they are mine because typing with one hand is harder than it looks! So Grant found out and you guys will find out what happens to Miles in the next chapter...

Anyway thanks for reading!

SW17


	4. May I Love You

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, I almost forgot about it...which would have been bad...LOL This chapter may have a little angst in it and the end made me cry while I was writing it...so you may want/need some tissue's...

Okay well, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, I wish I did but that is not reality...:(

Chapter Four: May I Love You

*The Day After Skye Told Grant*

"Where are you going?" asked Skye curiously when she saw Grant take her keys.

"I'm going to the store for a couple of things" said Grant leaning over to kiss his fiancee before standing up. "I'll be back soon"

"Promise?" asked Skye standing in front of him.

"I promise" said Grant truthfully.

"I love you" said Skye leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you too" said Grant. "I'll be back before you know it"

As soon as Grant left their apartment Skye called Jemma.

"Hey Jem" said Skye when Jemma answered her phone.

"Hello Skye, are you okay?" asked a concerned Jemma.

"I'm fine but can you and Bobbi come over?" asked Skye.

"Yeah, of course we can" said Jemma.

"Also, can you stop at the drug store and get me something?" asked Skye.

"Yeah, what do you need?" asked Jemma curiously.

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test, I would go and get it but I don't have my keys, he just gave me my phone back with a warning that if I try to delete the picture's he took that someone will get hurt" ranted Skye.

"Of course I'll pick it up for you, don't worry Bobbi and I will be over as soon as we can" said Jemma.

"Okay thank you" said Skye.

"Your welcome" said Jemma. "See you soon"

"Yeah" said Skye before hanging up.

Ten minute's later Skye heard someone knock on her door so she went to answer it knowing it would be Jemma and Bobbi.

"Sorry, we would have gotten here earlier but Lance and Leo wanted to come too" explained Jemma when Skye opemed the door.

"That's fine, did you get it?" asked Skye.

"Yeah I did, would it be Miles'?" asked Jemma.

"I don't know, I hope not" said Skye.

"What would be Miles'?" asked Lance curiously.

"I think I might be pregnant" said Skye.

"Wow" said Lance and Leo.

"And you don't know if it's Grant's or Miles'?" said Bobbi.

"I'm pretty sure it's not Miles' baby, I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant or not" said Skye.

"Then what are you waiting for then?" asked Lance.

"I was waiting for Jemma to get the pregnancy test for me because I don't have my keys Miles still has them" said Skye.

"Okay, where's Grant?" asked Leo curious as to why Grant wasn't there.

"He went out to get a few things from the store, he said that he'd be back soon" said Skye.

"Okay" said Leo.

"I'll be back" said Skye walking into the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand.

"I hope Skye is pregnant" said Jemma.

"Why?" asked Leo. 'Why would she want Skye to be pregnant anyways?' Leo thought to himself.

"Because that would mean that the baby is Grant's not Miles, and if she's not pregnant then that would mean that there is a chance that she would get pregnant with Miles' baby" explained Jemma to her boyfriend.

"Let's hope for the best, I'm going to call Grant to see when he's coming back" said Leo before taking out his phone from his pocket and dialing Grant's number.

"Voicemail" said Leo to himself after he tried calling Grant twice with no answer. "Uhh...Hunter I think we should go and find grant, he's not answering his phone"

"Okay, we'll be back and hopefully with Grant" said Lancebefore saying goodbye and walking out the door with Leo by his side.

"I think I know where he is" said Leo after they walked out the door to Skye and Grant's apartment heading to where he thought Grant was.

*Back at Skye and Grant's Apartment*

"Skye, are you okay?" asked Jemma concerned when she saw Skye come out of the bathroom crying while holding the pregnancy test.

"I don't know" said Skye.

"What's wrong?" asked Bobbi.

"I'm not pregnant" said Skye bursting into tears. "I was hoping that I was pregnant"

"Me too" said Jemma hugging her friend.

"Same here" said Bobbi rubbing soothing circles on Skye's back to try and get her calmed down enough.

"What if I get pregnant with Miles' baby, Grant's going to get really mad and leave me" said Skye crying harder into her friends shoulder.

"Skye, listen to me and listen to me carefully, Grant would never get mad at you for Miles getting you pregnant, and he would never EVER leave you because of that, he will be beside you every step of the way I promise, and if he isn't Bobbi and I will kick his butt for not being there when you need it, though I highly doubt he would ever NOT be there for you, don't worry it will all be okay" said Jemma trying to reassure Skye.

"Thank you Jemma, I really needed to hear that" said Skye.

"You're welcome Skye" said Jemma.

"Okay, how about I go get something for us three to eat and get ice cream?" asked Bobbi.

"Sure, I could eat" said Skye.

"Me too" said Jemma.

"Alright I'll be back soon" said Bobbi.

"Where did Lance and Leo go?" asked Skye after Bobbi left and she and Jemma were sitting on the couch.

"They had to go to work" lied Jemma.

"I thought they had the day off" said Skye.

"Your dad needed them for something really, really important at the office I guess" said Jemma continuing to lie to her friend.

"Okay, do you want to watch T.V?" asked Skye.

"Sure" said Jemma turning her attention to the T.V. hoping that Leo and Lance already found Grant and were bringing him back and soon.

*At Miles' Apartment*

"Grant! What are you doing?!" yelled Leo trying to get Grant off of Miles.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Grant from where he was kneeling by Miles.

"Skye said you were out AT THE STORE! Not in Miles' apartment BEATING THE GUY!" yelled Leo.

"And when Leo tried to call you TWICE! And you didn't answer either time he called you, we decided to find you and bring you back to your apartment where your fiancee is currently waiting for you to come back" said Lance standing beside Leo.

"Aww, that's sweet" said Miles sarcastically.

"Shut up!" yelled Grant then punched Miles in the face breaking his nose in the process.

Before Lance and Leo came Grant almost broke down the door waiting for Miles to answer, when he finally opened the door to see and angry Grant Ward, Grant then rushed forward and broke his wrist for hurting Skye the way he did, then be broke one or two of his ribs, most likely gave him a concussion and broke his nose.

"What did you do to him?" asked Lance curiously.

"I broke his wirst, a rib or two, most likely gave him a concussion and broke his nose" said Grnat getting up from the floor.

"I would have done worse" admitted Leo.

"Same here, we better go before Skye come's looking for you" said Lance.

"In a minute, just one more thing, Where is Skye's purse and key's that you stole from her?" Grant asked Miles. "You better start talking or I break your fingers as well"

"In the left side of the first cupboard of my kitchen" said Miles not wanting Grant to break his fingers.

"Thank you, and goodbye" said Grant. "Oh, and if I ever see you anywhere near my fiancee again you will most definitely get worse then what I have done to you today, also you might want to get that looked at"

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!...My sister suggested I do that...:D...Please favorite, follow and review!

Thanks again!

SW17


	5. May I Be Your Shield

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. First of all I wanted to say that I'm sorry, and that this is the REAL FIFTH chapter...Yes Skye and Ward are still together if anyone get's confused by what they read in this chapter...Again I'm sorry I uploaded the wrong thing!

Secondly, I will not tell you the gender of the baby of the baby's name which would give the gender away! I know some of you expressed concern for Skye and about the baby's father, and about Skye NOT being on the pill or NOT taking the morning after pill so here is my explaintion, yes Skye is NOT on the pill, so yes Grant has to use condoms, because it is MY story and I planned it this way, and NO Skye DID NOT take the morning after pill because I do NOT want her too and I believe that Skye wouldn't want to do that to her child, and NO she will NOT have an abortion, just in case you were wondering, and I'm sorry if you take this the wrong way, but it is MY story and I will write it the way I want it too, so if you don't like it don't read it. Oh and the reason that Skye is so calm is because I wrote her that way, because I didn't want her to freak out more than she should...

Okay, thank you to everyone who reviewed here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, I honestly wish I did but I don't, I OWN NOTHING!

Last Time On May I...

"Skye, are you okay?" asked Jemma concerned when she saw Skye come out of the bathroom crying while holding the pregnancy test.

"I don't know" said Skye.

"What's wrong?" asked Bobbi.

"I'm not pregnant" said Skye bursting into tears. "I was hoping that I was pregnant"

"Me too" said Jemma hugging her friend.

"Same here" said Bobbi rubbing soothing circles on Skye's back to try and get her calmed down enough.

"What if I get pregnant with Miles' baby, Grant's going to get really mad and leave me" said Skye crying harder into her friends shoulder.

"Skye, listen to me and listen to me carefully, Grant would never get mad at you for Miles getting you pregnant, and he would never EVER leave you because of that, he will be beside you every step of the way I promise, and if he isn't Bobbi and I will kick his butt for not being there when you need it, though I highly doubt he would ever NOT be there for you, don't worry it will all be okay" said Jemma trying to reassure Skye.

"Thank you Jemma, I really needed to hear that" said Skye.

"You're welcome Skye" said Jemma...

"What did you do to him?" asked Lance curiously.

"I broke his wirst, a rib or two, most likely gave him a concussion and broke his nose" said Grnat getting up from the floor.

"I would have done worse" admitted Leo.

"Same here, we better go before Skye come's looking for you" said Lance.

"In a minute, just one more thing, Where is Skye's purse and key's that you stole from her?" Grant asked Miles. "You better start talking or I break your fingers as well"

"In the left side of the first cupboard of my kitchen" said Miles not wanting Grant to break his fingers.

"Thank you, and goodbye" said Grant. "Oh, and if I ever see you anywhere near my fiancee again you will most definitely get worse then what I have done to you today, also you might want to get that looked at"

Chapter Five: May I Be Your Shield

*Back At Skye and Grant's Apartment*

"That was good" said Skye after she finished the ice cream Bobbi bought for her.

"What, the movie, pizza or ice cream?" asked Bobbi.

"All of the above" said Skye. "A little more so the movie"

"Why?' asked Jemma.

"Chris Evans with his shirt off is why" laughed Skye having forgot about the pregnancy test.

"That's true" said Bobbi before the door to the apartment opened with Grant, Leo and Lance walking through.

"I was wondering what took you so long" said Skye getting off of the couch and making her way over to Grant before she took a look at his hands.

"Sorry I took so long" said Grant. "What's wrong?"

"What did you do to your hands?" asked Skye when Grant didn't answer her she started to get impatient. "Tell me"

"I was at Miles' apartment" said Grant.

"I think we should leave" said Jemma ushering Bobbi, Lance and Leo out of the apartment.

"I thought I said not to go there" said Skye getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry" said Grant "I just wanted him to pay for hurting you"

"But instead you hurt me even more by breaking a promise that you made to me" said Skye.

"Baby, I'm so, so sorry that I bropke my promise to you, I really am" said Grant truthfully.

"I don't think you are" said Skye.

The fight continued for almost two hours before Skye grabbed change of clothes, her keys, her phone and her charger and left a note telling Grant that she couldn't do this anymore and left the apartment and walking to Jemma and Bobbi's apartment.

"I'll get that" said Jemma when she heard someone knock on the door later that night.

"Skye, what's wrong?" asked Jemma when she saw Skye stadning outside of her apartment.

"Can I stay with you and Bobbi?" asked Skye timidly.

"Of course, What happened?" asked Jemma leading Skye into the living room where Bobbi was.

"Grant and I got into a huge fight, and...I don't know if were still together or not, but I needed some space for a little while" said Skye before she burst into tears.

"It's okay Skye" said Jemma then leaned over to hug her friend.

"What happened?" asked Bobbi when she saw Skye and Jemma.

"Skye and Grant got into a fight and Skye asked if she could stay with us for a while" explained Jemma.

"Skye you can stay with us for as long as you need too"s aid Bobbi to her friend.

*Current Day, A Month Later*

Skye was in Jemma and Bobbi's bathroom loking at a positive pregnancy test when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh my G**" said Skye as she started cry.

"Skye, are you okay?" asked Jemma through the bathroom door. Skye walked over to the door and opened it.

"What's the result?" asked Bobbi.

"Positive, I'm pregnant" said Skye as she started to sob.

"It's okay, Skye" said Jemma and started hugging her friend.

"Do you want me to call Grant?" Bobbi asked Skye.

"Yes" said Skye before she started to sob even harder into Jemma's shoulder.

"Grant" said Bobbi into her phone.

'Hey Bobbi, what do you need?' asked Grant.

"It's Skye" said Bobbi.

'What happened? Is she okay?' asked Grant concerned for his fiancee.

"Not really, but she's asking for you" said Bobbi.

'I'll be there as soon as I can' said Grant before hanging up his phone.

"He'll be here soon Skye" said Bobbi "Okay?" all she got was a nod.

Grant was rushing over to Jemma and Bobbi's apartment after he got a call saying that Skye needed him for an unknown reason he ran as quickly as he could not really bothering to say sorry to anyone because Skye was all that mattered to him, he need to get to Jemma and Bobbi's apartment. As soon as Grant got there he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Good it's you" said Bobbi when she opened the door.

"Where's Skye?' asked Grant wanting to see her and know what was wrong.

"She's in the living room with Jemma" said Bobbi motioning for Grant to follow her.

"What happened?' asked Grant curiously.

"I'll let her tell you" said Bobbi.

"Skye, Grant's here" said Jemma to her friend that was still crying into her shoulder.

"Skye, baby what happened?" asked Grant concerned about her.

"I'm..I'm.." said Skye letting go of Jemma "I'm.."

"Your what sweetheart?" asked Grant taking her hands in his and squeeaing them lightly.

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant" said Skye and started to sob again.

"It's okay, baby, everything is going to be okay" said Grant trying to soothe her rubbing her back.

"Can we go home?" asked Skye.

"Of course we can" said Grant.

"Okay" said Skye.

"Come on" said Grant getting up and helping Skye to her feet before Bobbi gave her her things and they left.

Once they were at their apartment Grant lead Skye into their bedroom so Skye could rest.

"Thank you" said Skye.

"For what?' asked Grant curiously before sitting next to her on their bed.

"For being you and not leaving me when I told you I was pregnant" said Skye.

"I would never leave you, Skye, never" said Grant then leaned down to kiss her. "I love you"

"I love you too, and I'm sorry that I left" said Skye.

"Don't worry about that Skye, I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you" said Grant.

"It's fine" said Skye then leaned over to kiss him again. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, never do that to me again" said Grant.

"I won't I promise" said Skye. "I love you"

"I love you too, now you should get some rest, when was the last time you ate or slept?" asked Grant.

"The last time I ate was this morning, and I really haven't been sleeping good for this past month" said Skye.

"I'm sorry about that baby, I should never have gone to Miles' apartment" said Grant.

"It's fine" said Skye.

"You should get some sleep" said Grant.

"I can't go to sleep without you here" said Skye.

"I promise I won't go anywhere, even after your asleep" said Grant as she cuddled up to him.

"Can you read to me?" asked Skye.

"Of course" said Grant and started reading his book that was on the table beside his side of the bed and started reading to Skye.

"I love you" said Skye before she fell asleep.

"I love you too Skye" said Grant before he continued to read.

A/N: I feel like this was more of a filler chapter more than anything...LOL, I will try to get another chapter updated soon...please follow, favorite and review!

Thanks again!

SW17


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have a valid excuse though, I could not write or do anything with my hand after the surgery, good news is the stitches are out and I can somewhat move my wrist, the doc said about three months until the internal stitches dissolve and I have all movement in my wrist back, but that does not exclude writing, my mom said not to over do anything with my wrist, like writing and typing, things like that, so it will take me a lot longer to update….

This is definitely not a new chapter, as I haven't written anything except like, MAYBE, two paragraphs when my hand started to really hurt, it's still swollen from the surgery but the doctor said it was normal….

Thank you guys for putting up with everything that has been going on, and still being here!

Oh, just a side note, I love AoS and all the actors and actresses in it, so if you're one of the many people who think that the show is going to crash and burn this season, please do not talk to me about because I will not comment on what you say, I have had enough with people hating the show and the actors and actresses in it, so if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all….(The honest truth)

Anyway, thank you guys for being absolutely amazing! YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!

SkyeWard17


	7. AUTHORS NOTE (MUST READ)

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating anything for a VERY LONG time (2 years!) I'm sorry. I have been busy with school these past two years and I had sugery on my wrist which put me out for a while, and I have had a lot of things going on in my family, also I'm graduating High School this year, so I will hopefully catch back up on the stories that I haven't finished.

I am planning on finishing some, if not all, of the stories that I started and never finished. Also, thank you guys for being so patient with me, I see all these emails with new story followers and get reminded that you guys are still reading them and that makes me super happy, and slightly disappointed with myself fo r never finishing them, but THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for reading them, and reminding me to finish them!

Thank you again!

SkyeWard17


End file.
